Being Sick Sucks
by Raikiriblade
Summary: I woke up sick and Killua is just being Killua, which is, in short, a jerk. Killua x Oc Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should be working on the other fic, but the fever virus that was frying my brain had turned into plot bunnies so I had to type this. This is a Reader x Killua fic, but I typed it in first person because I dislike those 'you were eating cereal at the table' type of style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

Warning: Pure randomness. I am not responsible for any plot holes.

Maybe Being Sick Isn't That Bad...

One fine(shitty) morning, I woke up with a headache. Not those types that you can easily pop a Panadol or something and it goes away, but the feeling like something was squeezing your brain like dough. It must be the effects of Killua and Gon starting fucking world war three last night. Do they ever stop?

In a pain filled haze, I stumbled to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, cupping my shaky hands to splash my face with cold water. The instant the liquid dripped from my face to my neck, a shiver ran down my spine. Was the water that cold before? Killua probably messed with the heater.

I directed a blank stare at the mirror, and saw a grumpy, messed up hobo. I looked as good as my brain felt. Oh, well. Good enough.

Shuffling my way to the kitchen, I noticed Gon moving around the kitchen. My kitchen. Oh dear fuck, what was he doing? Planning to burn down the house?

"Oh hey Gon, watcha doin'?"

"Ah, good morning! Killua and I felt hungry, I thought I'd bring some food from the kitchen for him." Gon looked a little bit too long at my face, as if wondering who let a homeless chick in, then realising that it was me.

Wow. When I said 'make yourself at home'; they really took it to heart. Raiding my fridge now huh? "Nah, dude, I'll make breakfast for both of ya."

Gon's eyes widened in concern. "It's okay! Mito-san said not to trouble anyone!"

Yeah, no offense, but by probably burning down my kitchen wouldn't be nice to this 'Mito-san' right?

Gon, as adorable and cute as he is, always made me want to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks, but the fact that I might pierce my hand trying to do so and that he showed me up in the height department prevented me from so. The invisible hand was squeezing my head harder. Ow.

"Go wake the other dude up, I'll make something better than raw egg over rice, yeah?" I pulled the corners of my mouth into what I hoped was a smile as I added a jab to Gon's wonderful culinary experience, shoving him out of the kitchen. "I'll make scrambled eggs."

Gon pouted. "Ok!"

I crouched down to open the fridge and a wave of pain hit me. My brain felt like it was being squashed. Like a toothpaste tube to get the last of the gunk out. Speaking of which...I should buy some soon...

My head throbbed and felt heavy against my shoulders. The edges of my vision blurred and I couldn't comprehend anything. I rested my head on my hand for a moment, feeling it burn against my palm. Goosebumps were raised on my skin, and I was shuddering.

I swayed unsteadily, the blurred edges slowly turning dark and the cold creeping over me.

"Maya?! Are you okay?!

One last thought: This wasn't sleep deprivation.

Le random time skip~

"Hey."

Who was that?

"You're awake." That familiar jerk voice...

Ah, Killua.

I cracked open an eye, to see the boy standing beside the sofa, a shitty smirk on his face.

"You blacked out. Gon said you were having a fever. He went out to get medicine."

I slowly sat up. And immediately wished I hadn't. The headache rushed back in with full force. Little men with gongs running around banging them were flailing around, and I cursed the existence of gongs. Especially a certain jerk.

A certain, white-haired, jerk.

"You look like crap."

Way to boost a woman's ego.

"Yeah, feel like it too." I was too tired to shoot a snarky remark back. My voice cracked from lack of use.

Killua sighed, and put his hand on my forehead. "You're head was so hot, Gon had to change the towel on your head thrice." He gestured to the basin of water on the table. His hand was like ice against my forehead, and I could feel my face turn red. If it wasn't already flushed enough from the fever.

I actually liked his hand on my head. This proved that the fever definitely was eating at my head.

I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me, you're cold."

He scoffed. "Deal with it."

My body felt like lead. My throat felt itchy and my head was giving me problems. The fever made my body feel freezing. I was shivering. My skin felt sensitive, each movement I made sent slight pain signals to my brain. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant either. I hoped I didn't have to move.

"You got hotter than just now. You'd have to take a shower."

Damn it. That troll. He was enjoying this.

"It's not my fever. Your screwed up brain is mistaking my sexiness for a fever, because when people look at me, they say, "Hot damn!" I jabbed.

"More like hot mess, hobo lookalike."

I turned to him expecting a shit-eating grin on his face, but his eyebrows were creased in...worry? "No way in hell am I moving." I croaked. "I feel worse than shit now."

"That's why you gotta shower. To bring down body temperature so your fever doesn't fry your puny brain."

"I ain't stupid. But no way am I moving." I insisted. Drag my body to the bathroom to pour liquid ice on my myself? No siree, hell naw. Fudge no.

Killua frowned. "Don't make me make you."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do? Drag me to the bathroom and strip me?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it instantly. Oh, shit. I take that back I take that back!

His face reddened, (and I choose to believe in anger) before smirking again. "Maybe."

Oh, fudge.

Seconds later, I was hauled off the couch and dumped over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. A sack of boiling potatoes, if you take my fever into account. I wonder, how would a baked potato taste like?

"Hey!" I protested weakly, hitting my fist at his back repeatedly. "Let me go!"

"Nope." He answered casually, treating my weak assed punches like taps on his shoulder. "You're heavy."

I soured. "May you be squashed under my weight, along with Bisuke's punch then. I hope that fat Nicole guy in your first Exam squashes you."

He didn't answer. Jerk.

He dropped me onto the cold bathroom tiles, staring down at me expectantly as I instinctively curled up into a ball on the freezing floor like it was a hard wired survival instinct.

"Nooooooo... no freezing . "

He gave a sigh of exasperation. Then he picked me back up.

Success, I thought. I've avoided the Torture Shower Of Ice.

And then he promptly threw me under the tall, looming shower head. With a flourish, he switched on the water. Cold water. On frickin' full blast.

The water felt like ice bullets plummeting on my skin and my body screamed in discomfort. Frost shot through my veins and freezed my body. I shrieked like a banshee and shielded my face from the blast.

"IT FREEZES IT FREEZES IT FUCKING FREEZES YOU GODDAMN OLD GEEZER!"

Killua was laughing. Of course he was, that damn asshole. I was 100% sure he did this for the pleasure of seeing me suffer.

The shaking through my body increased tenfold and my my veins felt frozen solid, but the childish anger mounting in me was burning. If I get wet, he gets wet.

Dragging you down to hell with me, jerk.

While Killua was too busy snorting I crawled over to pry the shower head of the holder and turned it away from me. The momentary pause in the ice assault filled me with relief. With a flick of my hand, the stream of water shot towards him.

"REVENGE!"

The blast of water soaked him instantly. His hair flattened, and dripped all over his face and clothes. His white shirt gave way to faintly reveal a lighter shade of blue from his blue turtleneck, and it clung to him like a second skin. His eyes widened as what I did to him sunk into his brain. He gazed blankly at me, his eyebrow twitching furiously. "You'll regret that." His voice held unmistakable anger and irritation, betraying the passive look on his face.

I gulped. Oops.

Gon hurriedly opened the door and stepped inside, the plastic bag of medicine swinging in his hand. His eyes landed on the couch and realised that the unconscious form he had left on the couch wasn't there. Where did she go?

He heard shouts in the bathroom. Killua too?

He unconsciously entered Zetsu and tiptoed to the door. What were they doing?

"Ha! Look at you! You're soaking wet!"

"You made me wet! That's not fair! You took advantage!"

"Take this!"

"Eat soap!"

Gon stared blankly at the scene in front of him. What happened when he was gone?

"Eeeh, Killua...?"

Both figures on the slippery floor froze. Maya managed to turn her head, her wet cheek pressed against the tile with a sheepish smile on her face. "Hey Gon."

Gon blinked slowly. "Killua...What are you doing on top of her?"

Killua scoffed. "This idiot here didn't want to shower to bring her fever down."

"So?"

"She sprayed me with cold water, and tried to make a break for it."

"Uh huh?"

"I had to hold her down."

"You didn't have to drench me in cold water!" Maya shouted indignantly.

"Well you didn't have to spray me with water too!"

"Jerkwad!"

"Idiot!"

"Asshole!"

"Nincompoop!"

"Did you just say 'nincompoop'?!"

"Don't you dare laugh!"

Owari.

A/N: Horrible ending, but I had to get this out of my head.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Shitty? Review~ arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long! There is actually more, but due to guilt monsters I have to get this out. My school holiday is ending, and frankly, I gotta tie up some loose ends, so no time for chapter three.

But I will post chapter three, it will just take very long. I'm so sorry. It might take months at best, but I will remember it. This year in school is very important, and so is the year after that, and so on. I'll do what I can. To tell you the truth, mid years were a bit tougher on me than I thought it'll be. It left me very damaged, emotionally and a bit physically. I might not make it to the end of year, before I might try to punch my own ticket, but I'll be fine. When left to my own devices I think too much, and well I'm just kicking myself for a lot of shit. Plus, I just recently discovered I might have anxiety issues. Maybe I'm just stupid. Maybe I'm just a snotty brat getting too emotional, but don't mind me. I'll do my best, don't mind me.

\- (seriously where is the line button?!)

I had no idea what happened to Gon.

_**Thanks to Sugar-High Airis for editing and giving me advice. The chappy would be half-assed without her common sense editing my late night typing.**_

One moment he was a sweet kid with all sparkles and innocence, that made me want to treat him like an adorable huggable little brother, but the next he somehow managed to morph his pure features into a face that a guardian, or a mother would pull at their two kids. This had actually happened before, this chick-turned mother hen phenomenon, but it was always directed at Killua when he bought too much chocolate.

Now, as he looked down at both of us, arms akimbo, I was actually a little scared.

"Killua," he began. "That's not how you treat a girl. That's really not nice." I expected him to wag his finger as he did so.

But the sight of the oh-great-holier-than-thou jackass being reprimanded by Mother-Gon was too beautiful to pass up.

"Heh, serves you right, you ass." I couldn't resist jabbing.

Killua put more pressure into his arm lock. Ouch.

"And you," Gon moved his focus to me. "You shouldn't have responded to Killua's provocation like that. You know he's a bit playful. What if you get even more ill?"

'Playful?!' Gon just made the understatement of the century. Plus, since when did Gon know such long words like 'provocation'? I was about to point that out when Gon interrupted to speak again.

"Now, up, both of you. Killua, release her arm." With some grumbling, and stern looks from Gon, magically, my arm was free.

As soon as I could move it, I shook it a bit to regain some feeling, and swung my soapy hand to hit his face. It wasn't even a slap. I doubted if he felt any pain, but it made a loud wet, squelching sound when it made contact to his girly skin.

SMACK.

Killua only managed to close his eye in time, and liquid green soap splashed on one side of his face. It dripped like slime down his chin, and a little voice in my head told me to thank god the soap wasn't white.

I was suddenly craving to eat cream pie. The baker shop downstairs sold cream pies that were filled with heaven.

(Gon stops world war four from breaking out)

"I don't want any of you to trail soap everywhere, stay still!"

With a squeak, the knob turned under Gon's hand as he aimed the showerhead at us, lips pursed as I begrudgingly stood next to Killua, shoulders hunched as I shivered. The strong jet of water hit me, and I was forced to shield my face. As Gon hosed off the soap from us, I couldn't help but notice how Killua looked like a drenched cat, pouting while receiving a scolding. It was actually kind of cute, in a way.

If he weren't taller than me, that is. I was pretty sure I looked like an ugly midget next to any of them.

It was Killua's turn to get hosed, and Gon aimed the showerhead directly at his face.

"Gluaybckakav!"

"Sorry?" Gon called out innocently, a cheeky smile on his lips. I felt my own pull into a grin.

"What are you doing?!" Killua shrieked, dodging the stream. "Stop it Gon!"

"I'm just washing the soap off your face." Gon sniggered. He chased the flustered kitty with the showerhead.

"Why you-!"

-Timeskip-

After ten minutes of chasing Killua around, (thank you, Gon! My saviour!) He threw some towels at us, not wanting to drip water all over the wood flooring. It felt weird, drying yourself with clothes on. It dried only the first layer of clothes but the inner dampness still remained and clung to me like a second skin. Ew.

I couldn't wait to change into some warm pjs and become a burrito with my blanket. At least the cold water had somehow brought my fever down.

"If I get a cold, it'll be all your fault." I sniffed. My fingers were all wrinkly.

"Idiots don't catch colds." He sneered.

"So do you, kitty boy." I huffed. "You must be the idiot of all idiots. You don't even get sick!"

"That's called being awesome, not an idiot-"

"No more fighting," Gon walked in, stopping Killua mid-insult. He took the towels away, and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom. It was then I realised a very important thing I had almost forgotten to mention.

"Gon!" I called after him desperately. This would decide my fate! How could I let it slip my mind?! "Gon!"

"What?"

"Help me buy some cream pies."

"Huh? Okay..."

"But wait!" I called after him again, and Killua was looking at me weirdly. "You don't really have to get it for me."

Gon looked at me, nonplussed.

"Maybe ask someone else to get it for me." I sucked at being subtle. But if I was to get Killua out of the apartment for a moment's peace, being subtle wasn't a priority. "I mean, you've done so much and maybe you should get someone to help me get the pies."

Gon's eyebrows rose higher.

"Get, you know...a certain jackass to get it for me..." I finished the sentence in a whisper.

"What?"

"Bye, Killua, Maya!" He waved at us, seemingly determined to rush so that he'd be back before we fought again.

"Bye, remember, I want the chocolate one!" That insufferable annoying smug voice called out.

"B-...ye." I opened my mouth, only to trail off, for Gon had left before I could blink, leaving a dust trail of sorts. I muttered despondently, my face long fallen, darkened with disappointment and dread. "Bye, Gon. Hope I come out untraumatized."

I got out of my brooding in time for reality to hit me in the face again, this time in the form of multiple face-smash kicks and nose-breaking punches. A combo, actually, to add insult to injury.

I was stuck with him for company.

**One hit!**

He was smirking at me as if mocking my failed ploy to get rid of him.

**Two hits!**

I was being mocked with his condescending gaze.

**Three hits!**

He remembered to ask for _chocolate_.

_**Critical!**_ **Four hits!**

He looked away as if I'm not worth his time, but I _know_ he's laughing. Internally.

_**Five hits combo!**_

God damn it.

I saw with a angrily twitching brow as he reached out for the TV remote, which was technically not _mine, _and began glaring burnt holes at his hand, hoping he's get the hint and leave the remote _alone,_ where it should be. Even I never touched the remote unless I'm bored out of my mind! What if he destroys it?!

Even as I thought that, I knew my displeasure had in truth came from pettiness. As his hand neared the remote, everything seemed to go slow motion.

Before I could realize it, I snapped out, "Why you… Don't touch my TV remote!"

His hand halted just shy of the prized device. "Why not?"

"Because you're not worthy of wasting my electricity," I muttered, " and you're still wet, idiot. You'll get shocked."

"A little bit of electricity wouldn't hurt me."

"I don't give a shit about whether you die or not," I bristled. "Actually- I'd prefer it if you start foaming at the mouth. I don't want you conducting electricity all over the place." This was genius, really. How I managed to looked dignified for dissing Killua and the remote without saying my actual petty reason.

"Aw, or is Maya being thoughtful." Killua teased. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"I-i don't!"

"Aw, don't be such a tsundere." He jabbed again. "You act like you want to kill me, but actually you adore me.'

"The only tsundere in the room is you, you 'Gon is my light' extreme tsundere best friend fluffy boy."

[Maya! You're not supposed to know that!]

Wait, who are you?!

[The author, now stop breaking the fourth wall!]

KIllua's face turned crimson. Bingo. How I knew this precious nugget was beyond me, but I didn't mind a bit of extra info, no matter how weird it was.

Ugh, now I wanted nuggets.

My mind was racing; I stripped him of his AP(No no you dirty mind don't go there.), his balance was off, and I should take this chance to deliver some critical blows of my own, no matter how stupid they were. I guess Gon was really his weakness after all. I had to say something else before he recovered his balance!

"What?" He scoffed, his posture stiffening. "How'd you- That's bullcrap!"

"Oh really~?" It was my turn to tease, trying to wiggle my eyebrows. "In fact, i think you're just a sentimental kitty who really treasures Puppy Gon!"

"What." His eyebrows shot up, but not in a good way. Shit, I have to try something else. This assault was a hit and miss. I guess he didn't treasure Gon like a puppy. Not after he shot water at his face at least.

**"**Oh, didn't you know? You looked like such a cute drenched little kitty just now with your droopy hair and everything. In fact, I'd say that you even act like a kitty, which makes people like tormenting you. Even Gon couldn't resist chasing you with the shower head!" I was grasping at straws now, trying to salvage my trap with shallow, less harmful pitfalls. It wasn't the smartest of things to attempt, but it had worked, if only a little, judging by the darkening color on his face and how his hair had stood up angrily.

"And... uh... You..." I hesitated, but decided to just say it, no holds barred. "YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL."

(WHERE ART THOU, LINE BUTTON?!)

Cliffhanger! Sorry!

IF ITS GOOD, REVIEW!, IF ITS SHIT, REVIEW! ANYTHING, REVIEW!


End file.
